I won't say I'm in love, right?
by glkislfj
Summary: The final battle is very close. Inuyasha has chosen Kikyo over Kagome. Kagome makes a deal with Sesshomaru so that he'll join the group. Them being the only  single people in the group, they start to bond. Is this love?


Chapter One:

Kagome, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, Kilala and Inuyasha were walking through the forest. Everything was quiet until, all of a sudden, Kagome sensed a jewel shard nearby. She told the others and they went after it. After a few minutes and alot of running, they found it in the possession of a spider-head demon. They got out their weapons and attacked it. Kagome attacked with her purification powers, Shippo attacked with his "fox-fire", Sango attacked with her boomerang, Miroku attacked with his sutras, Kilala transformed into her true form and attacked with her saber-like teeth and Inuyasha attacked with his "Blades of Blood", not wanting to chance accidently hitting any of the others with the "Wind Scar", ""Baclash WAve", or "Adamant Barrage". They killed the demon, took the jewel shard and continued their traveling. After another two hours, they stopped by a river to rest for a while and to eat lunch.

After they finished, Shippo and Kilala played tag, Kagome sat against a tree to keep an eye on them, Sango sat near her and polished her weapons and Miroku sat against another tree a little feet away from the girls to rest for a while. Inuyasha, who had been staring into the river, got up and Walked over to Kagome. He cleared his throat to get her attention. When she finally noticed him and looked up, he took a big, deep breath. "Kagome, you told me that I had to choose between you and Kikyo," he started. Kagome nodded.  
>"Well, I've chosen," he said. Kagome waited patiently for him to continue. "I'm sorry Kagome, but I've chosen Kikyo." "I promised her that I'd always love and protect her." he said. Kagome looked at him with tears in her eyes, then she stood up and ran out of the clearing they had stopped at. She kept running until she ran out of breath and couldn't run anymore. When she stopped, she turned and sat up against a nearby tree, crying her eyes out, never realizing that there were golden eyes watching her.<p>

(Sesshomaru's pov:)  
>This Sesshomaru sat in a tree nearby. I watched as the woman named Kagome cried. So the hanyou chose the dead bitch, did he? Hmph! He truly is and idiot! He chooses a dead woman over a living, breathing one who loves him with all her heart! Foolish half-breed! The priestess Kagome is kind, strong, powerful and beautiful. The half-breed shall pay for hurting "MY" Kagome. I-I have followed in my fathers footsteps. I have fallen for the miko Kagome. Hm, I shall go down and talk to her.<p>

(Regular pov:)  
>Sesshomaru leaped down from the tree he was in and walked over to her. He kneeled down in front of her. "Konichiwa, Lady Kagome." he said softly. She lifted her head and looked at him. "Konichiwa, Lord Sesshomaru." she replied. "O-genki desu ka?" he asked her. Kagome smiled sadly. "Bad." "Inuyasha chose Kikyo over me." she told him. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. "Baka hanyou." he mutterred under his breath. Kagome smiled at him. "Ne, Sesshomaru?" she asked. He looked at her. "Yes?" he answered. "How about we make a deal?" she asked him. Sesshomaru stared thoughtfully at her. "What kind of deal?" he asked. Kagome smiled. "Well if I heal your arm, will you join our group?" she asked. He thought for a moment and then nodded. Kagome' smile grew bigger. "Great!" "Okay, take off your armor and haori." she ordered. Sesshomaru raised a single eyebrow at her, but complied. He sat down on the ground and took off his armor and haori, showing his muscular chest. Kagome blushed when she saw it. Sesshomaru smirked at her. "Like what you see?" he asked her teasingly. She glared at him. "Danare!" she mutterred, then she placed her hand on the stub where his left arm used to be and made her hand glow pink. Sesshomaru tensed up at first, but then relaxed when she ran her hand up and down his arm in a soothing way. Kagome concentrated hard and after a minute his left arm and hand were there. She pulled away. "And that, my friend, is why I'm your equal in power." she stated proudly. Sesshomaru moved his arm and hand, making sure they were really there, then he put his haori and armor back on and stood. "This Sesshomaru thanks you." he said to her. "Does this mean you'll join our group?" she asked hopefully. He nodded. "Hai." "This Sesshomaru and his group will join yours." he told her. Kagome smiled. "Thank you." she said. Sesshomaru nodded to her, then turned and dissappeared into the forest to get his traveling companions. Kagome watched him leave. "No." she whispered. "I can't fall for him!" "He's Inuyasha's older half-brother!" "It'll only end in heartbreak." "So, no matter what, I must not fall in love with Sesshomaru." she whispered to herself, then she turned, and walked back to the others.<p>

When Kagome got back to the others, she walked over to Sango. "Sango, can you take a walk with me?" she asked her. Sango nodded. She stood up, took her hand, and they walked into the forest. After they got far away enough from the others, Kagome stopped and turned to her. "Inuyasha chose Kikyo over me." she said. Sango gaped at her and then she took a deep breath and said, "I kinda figured that." When Kagome looked at her in confusion, she continued, "Kikyo is joining the group." "Inuyasha told us while you were gone." Kagome just looked at her, then said, "Sesshomaru and his group are joining as well." "How did you manage that one?" Sango asked. "I, uh, gave him his left arm and hand back?"  
>Kagome answered. Sango's eyes widened. "I just hope you know what you're doing." she said. They stared at each other. 'Well, this is gonna be interesting!' they both were thinking.<p>

(With Sesshomaru and his group:)  
>"Lord Sesshomaru, why must WE join THEIR group?" Jaken screeched. Sesshomaru turned and kicked the toad into a nearby tree. "Shut up, Jaken." he ordered. Rin, who had been walking next to Sesshomaru the whole time, looked up at him. "Lord Sesshomaru?" she said tiredly. He looked down at her. "Yes Rin?" he answered. "Are we joining Kagome-okasaan's group? she asked him. Sesshomaru nodded. "Hai Rin, we are." She nodded and yawned. Sesshomaru picked her up and cradled her in one of his arms. "Are you tired Rin?" he asked.<br>She nodded. He turned and looked at Ah-un walkikng behind them. "Would you like me to put you on Ah-un?" he asked softly. Rin shook her head. "No, can Rin sleep with you?" she asked. He nodded at her. "Hai Rin." She sighed happily and snuggled into him more. Sesshomaru smiled at her. "Jaken!" he called. Jaken ran up to him and bowed. "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?" he asked. "We will be arriving at the clearing where "MY LOVE" and her group are soon." he said. Jaken nodded and followed after him. 'Lord Sesshomaru called Lady Kagome "His Love." 'Lord Sesshomaru, you used to be the "Killing Perfection", but now, you aren't acting like it.' 'Well, at least Lady Kagome is what My lord says she is.' 'Kind, smart, powerful and beautiful.' he thought.

(Regular pov:)  
>After a few more minutes, Sesshomaru and his group entered the clearing. Inuyahsa snarled and took the Tetsaiga out. "what are you doing here bastard and how'd you get your arm back?" he yelled. Kagome answered for him. "I gave it back to him." she said. "Why'd the hell ya do that?" he yelled at her. "To help in the final battle with Naraku, and for personal reasons." she said, whispering the last part. "Well, it doesnit matter anywhay." "Kikyo'll be here soon." he said smirking. Kagome glared at him. "SIT!" SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIt, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!" she yelled. In the distance, you could hear Inuyasha's cries of pain and 18 loud booms.<br>Sesshomaru smirked, but on the inside, he was laughing. Then, Kikyo appeared. "Kagome, why'd you sit my "Inu-baby?" she asked. Kagome cringed. Kikyo smirked. "Oh, so, Inuyasha told you, huh?" she asked. Kagome shrugged. "Oi, wench, be nice to Kikyo!" he yelled. Sesshomaru growled and his eyes turned red. He appeared in front of Inuyasha and lifted him into the air by the throat. "How dare you order Kagome around!" he growled. Inuyasha smirked and said, "Since when do you call the bitch by her name?" Sesshomaru snarled at him. He tightened his grip and activated his poison claws. "Die, baka hanyou." he growled. Kagome's eyes widened when she saw Kikyo notch an arrow to shoot at Sesshomaru. She quickly said a chant, making a barrier go around Kikyo. "Let me out Kagome!" she yelled, banging on the barrier, desperate to help Inuyasha. Kagome ignored her and ran towards them. 'Please don't kill him Sesshomaru.' 'I love you.' 'I won't say it out loud, but I'll say it to myself.' she thought. She knocked Sesshomaru down and straddled his waist.  
>The barrier around Kikyo went away and she ran to Inuyasha's aid. Sesshomaru placed his hands on her waist. "Calm down!" she ordered. He narrowed his eyes. "Baka hanyou." he mutterred. His eyes turned from blood red to pink and he looked at her. "Beautiful." he whispered. Kagome blushed. His eyes returned to normal and he sat up. "Did I hurt you or the children?" he asked. She shook her head and quickly got up. She glared at Sango when she saw her smirking, then she picked up her weapons. She looked at the others. "Are you all ready to go?" she asked. They all nodded. Sesshomaru ran a clawed hand through his hair and said, "If you're looking for the shards, then you might want to start at the village of Edo." Kagome nodded. "Alright." "Let's get going." She looked around. "How am I going to travel?" she mutterred. "Kilala can fly." Sango said. "And Inuyasha can run,"<br>Kikyo added. "How about you, me, and Kikyo walk together so we can talk?" Sango suggested. Kagome nodded. They turned and started walking. Kagome, Kikyo, Sango and Kilala walked 15 yards ahead of everyone, Rin and Shippo rode on Ah-un 10 yards behind them and Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Miroku and Jaken walked 5 yards behind the two-headed dragon and children. Mirkoku looked at the women, then at the men. "So, what do you think they wanted to talk about?" he asked. Jaken shrugged. Sesshomaru thought for a moment, then said,  
>"What the onna's wish to talk about is a mystery." Miroku looked at him for a moment and then nodded in agreement. Inuyasha put his arms behind his head. "Well, I don't care what they talk about, only that My woman and Kagome get along. Miroku smiled at him. "well, for that to happen would mean that Kagome has gotton over you rather quickly, my ill-<br>tempered friend." he said. "Keh!" "Like I care if she likes me!" Inuyasha scoffed. Miroku smiled and looked away. 'Oh, well, just wait until you find out who she REALLY likes!"  
>he thought.<p>

Kagome, Kikyo, Sango and Kilala walked side by side. Kikyo kept looking at Kagome, wanting to say something, but not sure how to start. Finally, she took a deep breath and said,  
>"Kagome?" When she saw she had the younger girls attention, she continued. "I just want you to know that I really like you and I can only hope we can be friends." Kagome thought for a moment. "Well, you're really not THAT bad." "I would like to be friends with you." she admitted. They smiled at each other. "Okay, so now we can gossip." Sango said. "So,<br>it's totally obvious that you have no feelings towards Inuyasha anymore, but it looked like maybe, you like Sesshomaru." she said. Kagome blushed. "I-I d-don't know what you're t-talking a-about." she said. "No, you don't LIKE Sesshomaru." Kikyo said thoughtfully. "You LOVE him!" She declared, laughing. "I do not!" Kagome insisted. "Prove it!" Kikyo and Sango declared, giggling. "Alright!" "Fine, I will!" Kagome said. She cleared her throat.  
>(I won't say i'm in love, by the cheetah girls:)<br>(Kagome)-If there's a prize for rotten judgement, I guess I've already won that. NO man is worth the aggravation. That's ancient history. Been there, done that.  
>Kikyo and Sango smiled at each other, then sang as well.<br>(Kikyo and Sango)-Who'd ya think your kidding? He's the earth and heaven to ya. Try to keep it hidden. Honey, we can see right thourgh ya. Girl, ya can't conceal it. We know how you're feeling, who your thinking of.  
>(Kagome)-No chance, no way, I won't say it, No, no. (Kikyo and Sango)-You swoon, you sigh, Why deny it? uh, oh.<br>(Kagome)-It's too cliche. I won't say I'm in love. I thought my heart had learned it's lesson. It feels so good when ya start out. My head is screaming, "Get a grip girl, unless you're dying to cry your heart out. (Kikyo and Sango)-You keep on denying who you are and how ya feeling. Baby, we're not lying. Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling. Face it like a grown-up. When ya gonna own up that ya got, got, got it bad?  
>(Kagome)-No chance, no way, I won't say it, No, no.<br>(Kikyo and Sango)-Give up, give in. Check the grin. You're in love.  
>(Kagome)-You're way off base, I won't say it. Get of my case, I won't say I'm in love. No chance, no way, I won't say it, no, no.<br>(kikyo and Sango)-Give up, give in. Check the grin, you're in love. (Kagome)-This scene won't play, I won't say I'm in love. (Kikyo and Sango)-You're doing flips, read our lips, you're in love.  
>(Kagome)-You're way of base, I won't say it. (Kikyo and Sango)-Girl don't be proud, it's okay you're in love. (Kagome)-No chance, no way, I won't say it, no, no. (Kikyo and Sango)-Give up, give in, check the grin, you're in love. (Kagome)-This scene won't play, I won't say I'm in love. At least out loud, I won't say I'm in love.<br>(Kagome, Kikyo and Sango)-Sha, la, la, la, la, la...(Sigh).  
>They laughed. "I knew it!" Kikyo yelled. "You ARE IN LOVE with Sessho-!" she was cut of by Kagome' hand covering her mouth. "SHUT UP, Kikyo!" she yelled at her. "Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are demons!" "They probably heard what we were talking, singing and laughing about!" "And what you were just about to say!" They slowly turned around only to see that EVERYONE had heard them. Everyone stared at Kagome. She stepped back. "Uh, what are you all looking at?" she said nervously. Miroku was grinning lecherously, Jaken was smirking, Inuyasha looked completely shocked and Sesshomaru had a slight blush on his face, but was smiling proudly. "Now my Okassaan and Otousaan can marry and mate!" "Yay!" Rin cried. Kagome's eyes widened. "Nope, I"M NOT LISTENING!" "La, la, la, la, la, la!" she yelled, plugging her fingers into her ears. Everyone laughed. Sesshomaru was even laughing! He walked over to her. "Miko, come with me!" he ordered. Kagome unplugged her ears and looked at him. "Huh?" she said. "This-Sesshomar-said-to-come-with-him!" he said,<br>saying each word slowly and irritatingly. Kagome blushed and nodded. "Okay." she whispered. They walked away together. Kagome looked over her shoulder at Kikyo and Sango. They were rolling on the ground, next to each other, with tears of laughter running down their faces. "You both are so dead!" she mouthed to them. They looked at each other with fear in their eyes.

(With Kagome and Sesshomaru:)  
>When Sesshomaru was sure they were far enough away from the others he stopped walking. He turned and looked at Kagome with different emotions passing across his eyes. All of a sudden, it started to rain, Kagome looked up and smiled.<p>

(Sesshomaru's pov:)  
>Kagome looks so beautiful with the rain pressing her clothing up against her. This Sesshomaru is...proud...of loveing Kagome.<p>

(Kagome's pov:)  
>Sesshomaru looks so hot with his clothes pressing against him. I can't believe he knows how I feel about him. Or at least, I think he knows.<p>

(Regular pov:)  
>Kagome looked around and gasped when she saw the Goshinboku tree. "Sesshomaru, you brought me to the Goshinboku tree!" "Inuyasha hasn't let me go near the tree or the well for a year!" she exclaimed. She looked up at him. "Why did you bring me here?" "I wished to speak with you." Sesshomaru said. Kagome nodded. "Kagome, over the course of the past three years we've been friends, I've developed feelings for you." "I didn't know what they were, until Rin explained them to me." he said. "This Sesshomaru is in love with you." he said. Kagome's eyes widened. "I love you too." she said. Sesshomaru smiled. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she wound hers around his neck. He leaned down and kissed her softly. He ran his tongue across her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She complied and opened her mouth. He slipped his tongue in and tasted her for the first time. He groaned at the taste of her. They broke apart when they needed air. Kagome layed her head on his shoulder and Sesshomaru layed his on top of hers. They stood there as it started to rain harder. "I love you Kagome." Sesshomaru whispered. "I'll love you forever Sesshomaru." Kagome said.<p> 


End file.
